Leyendas Ecuestres La Reina Bellatrix Lulamoon
by Lulamoon91
Summary: Una historia de más o de menos... Algo que de manera aleatoria vino a la mente y decide mostrarse al mundo. Tal vez sea del gusto de algunos o no, pero lo importante es revelar lo que realmente los pensamientos maquinan para crear algo bueno. Historia ajena a la serie y con rumbo aleatorio. Aún a la deriva si lo continúo o no, eso dependerá del tiempo...


**... Solo es una historia de más o una historia de menos. Tal vez algo aficionado o sin sentido; pero lo que sí me queda claro es que trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y he aquí, el resultado de horas estresantes tratando de vencer el miedo a relatar una historia... Y solo es un pequeño resumen de algo que solo ocurre de manera random y sin enfoque alguno...**

 **Les invito a leer un poco y te agradecería un poco si lo lees todo, pero bueno... Te dejo para que leas esta historia.**

* * *

... Y he aquí, en unas tierras muy pero que muy lejanas de nuestros contextos, acontecieron hechos trascendentales que, estando aislado del resto del mundo, seguiría siendo solo una leyenda o incluso un mito...

He aquí pues, existió un reino como cualquier otro esparcido por dichas tierras, asentado sobre una majestuosa montaña, en el que las estrellas reinaban y los astros danzaban en el cielo, un reino que teniendo en cuenta su supervivencia, estuvo atado a leyendas y premoniciones tanto que para no alarmar a sus súbditos solo la familia real estuvo enterada. Un unicornio, ya muy anciano, se acercó ante el rey y la reina, relatando todo lo que acontecería en un futuro venidero; un augurio apocalíptico forzaría a la desaparición de toda especie de pony y creatura sobre la tierra, una guerra incesante y sangrienta asecharía el reino y una esperanza que se presentaría... a un costo muy alto.

Dicha batalla liderada por cada uno de los reinos, tendría como objetivo la matanza a cambio de la supervivencia, los que traten de esconderse serían exterminados y los que no, lucharían hasta dar la última gota de valor y orgullo a la nación. El rey y la reina, junto a sus tres hijos, todos unicornios; con todo el mecanismo bélico y los cascos necesarios para reforzar la infantería, la fuerza aérea y la ingeniería, resguardaron en las fronteras como el mago recomendó para esperar la señal apocalíptica ante la batalla por la supervivencia, sería un hecho pues, que el reino que quede en pie, se proclamará como el reino más grande y poderoso del planeta.

... Y luego sucedió, la luna obstaculizó el sol al mediodía después de meses de espera, y sobre el horizonte los sonidos metálicos de cascos resonaban como ecos entre el silencio sepulcral, y con fe en un futuro próspero después de la tormenta, estuvieron siempre preparados para lo que ha de venir. No preguntaron, tampoco se molestaron; pero ambos bandos comenzaron aquella batalla que a su paso dejó cuerpos inertes por doquier, los pegasos caían del cielo fallecidos, los destellos mágicos de los unicornios solo eran para ocasionar un daño letal y las lanzas, flechas y espadas se blandían buscando cuanta carne y hueso despedazar, convirtiendo un valle en una total carnicería. Toda la familia real dio lo mejor que pudieron, cada uno estuvo designado a un batallón que resguarda un punto estratégico, a expensas que la muerte rondaba felizmente por el mundo devastado... Y he aquí pasó la primer tragedia, tres meses después de sangrientas contiendas fallece uno de los hijos del rey abatido por el enemigo y no solo eso, todos los reinos sobrevivientes se unen en un mortal contingente, para dar el golpe final al reino. Las bajas eran cuantiosas, no había tiempo para dar sepultura a tanto cuerpo... El rey solo se enfocó en ganar y sobrevivir a una pesadilla que no se resigna a terminar. Junto con la reina, el príncipe Leito y la menor de la familia, la princesa Bellatrix, se coordinaron para dar hasta el último de sus energías y en memoria del ahora fallecido príncipe Blueheart, el reino entero estuvo preparado para la batalla final.

De imprevisto el enemigo logra penetrar a la ciudad de sorpresa, pero todos ahí estaban preparados ante cualquier anomalía, las calles de la ciudad, a cada esquina, había alguna batalla liderada por la supervivencia y sin orgullo, el palacio fue invadido pero con el paso del tiempo el reino ganaba la batalla y el enemigo rehusante, perdía fuerzas y se desvanecía poco a poco... Fuera del palacio, la princesa Bellatrix junto a su ejército, extinguía toda clase de vida enemiga, con armadura y lanza puesta, abatía al desafortunado que osara obstaculizar su camino... Pero su ira consumió su alma al ver a su padre ser abatido, y eso condujo a volverse loca asesinando a diestra y siniestra, hasta acabar hasta con el último en pie. Y después de incesantes batallas, la calma se apoderó nuevamente del palacio y del reino sobreviviente, la princesa observó a su alrededor la cantidad de cadáveres de corceles y yeguas unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, esparcidos en cada rincón del palacio, y en cada rincón del reino; la princesa, de pelaje azul cielo, crin y cola blanco veteado en azul anciano, solo se animó a quitarse el casco y tirar su arma, para caminar incluso sobre los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron hasta sus amigos. Las malas noticias no cesaban de llegar; los sobrevivientes, al comenzar inmediatamente en la recogida de cuerpos, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la reina y del último príncipe del reino, llevando sus restos ante el palacio, ante una hija y hermana que se resistía a creer que estaban muertos entre llantos agobiantes y melancólicos. No tardó mucho en enterarse que su padre aún seguía con vida y ante esa noticia fue inmediatamente hacia él. Fue en el cuarto del rey donde su hija se presentó y ella misma relató el destino de su madre y hermano y el éxito de la batalla y se hizo creer que su padre sobreviría y vivirían felices, a pesar de la noticia que él se uniría también donde se encuentran sus ancestros, esperándolo...

Después de tres agonizantes días en el que los alquimistas y curanderos trataron de curar al rey, todo fue en vano; así que quiso hablar con su hija y el moribundo rey relata la historia detrás de la premonición hecha por el mago... He aquí una sangrienta batalla se lideraría por todos los reinos con el fin de ganar supremacía y que este reino, luchando por la vida, triunfaría sobre todas las demás y se convertiría en el reino más grande y poderoso del planeta pero para tal mérito debía existir un precio y ese era... La vida de toda la familia real, menos su hija, la princesa Bellatrix; que según la revelación, no solo se convertiría en la última de la línea de la familia real sobreviviente, si no que se convertiría en la reina más poderosa del planeta. Y después de un largo tiempo, recordando los momentos en que ha llorado y reído junto a su familia, el moribundo rey dejó de respirar y abandonó el mundo mortal, dejando solo a su hija penando su fallecimiento predecido.

El reino entero estuvo en luto no sólo por el fallecimiento de prácticamente toda la familia real, si no por todos los caídos durante los tres meses de sangrientas batallas, durante más de un año, tratando de restablecerse y entrar nuevamente a la normalidad. La princesa Bellatrix en todo ese tiempo guardó su propio luto, sola en su habitación en todo ese tiempo, negándose a ver el resplandeciente sol a causa de su propio remordimiento, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, desde culparse por el cruel destino de su familia hasta memorar los momentos más felices que tuvo con ellos en vida y fue ahí que decidió honrar la memoria de fu familia y fue en ese momento que de un empujón abrió la puerta de su habitación y con determinación se dirigió a la sala del trono para proclamar su derecho... Y dicha decisión llenó de felicidad y júbilo a cada uno de los habitantes del reino, desde cada uno de los integrantes del consejo hasta llegar al campesino más humilde y sin más preámbulos la fecha para su coronación sería tan pronto como sea posible... Y al llegar el día, todos los habitantes se reunieron, suspendiendo cualquier tipo de labor en todo ese día y ante un ambiente de aparente normalidad, frente a la multitud la princesa Bellatrix fue coronada y ascendió al trono como la reina Bellatrix, gobernante de Lunairy.

... Los años pasaron y la reina trató de contruir el reino que su padre quiso construir; con la ayuda de artesanos y habilidosos arquitectos, el pequeño castillo y sus alrededores los convirtió en una enorme y majestuosa ciudadela hecha completamente de granito y mármol, las torres cortaban el cielo y la ciudadela era tan vistosa incluso hasta el horizonte más lejano posible. Expandió la agricultura y apoyó a cada uno de sus súbditos para que jamás sufrieran calamidades nunca más... Y con el pasar de los años aquel reino que sólo era un castillo de más sobre la montaña, se había convertido en una enorme y hermosa fortaleza, símbolo del esfuerzo de cada uno de sus habitantes y de la reina por supuesto...

... Y es con el pasar de los años que la reina dejó de ser una joven unicornio a una hermosa yegua más grande que las unicornios usuales, su cara dejó de ser redonda a tener un perfilado más cuadrado, era más delgada pero con una caprichosa e inusuales curvas que llenan de recelos a quien la observe y su melena es más larga y vivaz al igual que su cola... Sus cambios eran notables, era ya una unicornio en su etapa de adulta joven. Al darse cuenta del gran avance y que al fin el reino que su familia soñaba se había concluido, había detectado un único problema. Después de terminado la reconstrucción drástica de Lunairy, un día y después de celebrar junto a sus súbditos tal hazaña, se observó frente al espejo de su cuarto y despojándose de su ropa, lo único que quedó a la vista fue su collar real y sus guardacascos de plata frente a ella, al igual que su cutiemark; se examinó y observando su cutiemark de una varita mágica arrastrando una estela mágica, hizo memoria hace años atrás y después de tanta meditación se percató que solo quedó en pie un enemigo, tan sagaz y silencioso que sin aviso cobra su cometido... Las fauces de la misma muerte. En sus pensamientos, con ella envejeciendo y falleciendo, todo esfuerzo y sacrificio por destacar como el reino más poderoso peligra en ser también parte del olvido junto a ella, suposiciones como algún sucesor que lo llevaría al abismo, un tirano o sólo se desmoronaría de sus cimientos hizo temblar su alma y recordando el cruel destino de su familia, de sus habitantes y de la promesa que guardó a su difunto padre, es cuando en ese momento, la unicornio decidió declararle la guerra a la mismísima muerte.

Pasó una noche en vela, caminando en círculos, pensando en cómo ganar dicha batalla. Siempre ha escuchado temas acerca de la inmortalidad pero antes ella lo ignoró como puras fantasías y recordando que la nigromancia sería una pésima idea en donde se resucitan muertos pero carentes de almas eran posibles hacerlas con magos y hechiceros poderosos y habilidosos, y después de meditarlo muy bien una y otra vez, formuló al fin, su plan para ejecutarse con inmediatez. Al día siguiente, en una reunión en su trono junto al consejo, reveló su plan y mandaría mediante anuncios en todos los rincones del reino incluso fuera de sus fronteras, que la mismísima reina estará dispuesta en recompensar con riquezas y privilegios de por vida a aquel mago que le otorgue la vida eterna. A pesar de algunas consideraciones acerca de algún acto de charlatanería o engaño, la reina daría orden estricta de pago el arrebatarle su vida. Y después de mucha discusión, la reina ordenó a todos sus mensajeros, tantos terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, divulgar la noticia a todo aquel que conozca algún mago o hechicero que pueda ejecutar tal hazaña y por lo demás, lo único que quedó fue dejar pasar el tiempo una vez más...

La reina esperó impaciente durante largos meses y después del séptimo mes, a la primavera, recibió una carta parte de una hechicera que alegó ser capaz de otorgarle la inmortalidad y ser un gran honor en cumplirle su deseo. La reina no quiso esperar mas y ordenó buscar y traer ante su presencia al ser capaz de cumplirle su deseo y después de angustiosos días, las puertas del palacio se abrieron en par, recibiendo ante su presencia a una misteriosa encapuchada que dio mas de preguntas que respuestas. La reina ordenó hablar a solas con la misteriosa yegua y entre el interrogatorio y advirtiendo sobre la consecuencia ante un presunto fraude, la misteriosa yegua reveló su identidad, haciendo que la reina temblara del terror por su impotencia... Si bien, bajo la misteriosa y vieja capa, reveló para su sorpresa a un tipo de ser que jamás imaginó ver en su vida... Una alicornio de pelaje morado con una crin y cola lacio de un azul negruzco con banda morada y violeta que atraviesan de largo en todo su esplendor, se arrodilló ante su majestad en reverencia y entre el pánico y la incredulidad de la reina comenzó a explicar quien era realmente. La hechicera, de nombre Globber Sparkle y mejor conocida como Globber la sabia, fue alguna vez en la vida una simple unicornio sedienta de sabiduría y conocimiento hacia lo imposible, un día dio con la única manera de ser inmortal y la única prueba de su éxito es ella misma; se aplicó el ritual con algunos colegas y después de terminado cambió de ser una unicornio a una alicornio y no solo eso, también ella misma descubrió que toda su descendencia la vio nacer y morir, mas ella estuvo imposibilitada de hacerlo. Emocionada y sin pedir mas explicaciones, la reina Bellatrix suplicó que hiciera el mismo proceso en ella misma y la alicornio sin pretexto aceptó el trato, la alojó en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del palacio con el acceso a todo tipo de capricho que deseara mas ella agradeció con humildad y a la espera del mandato de la reina.

... Los días pasaron y la reina interrogó a Globber acerca del asunto y todo lo que se requería para ejecutarlo. La hechicera explicó cada uno de los detalles del proceso, las virtudes y los defectos que surgía a la comprensión factible de la reina. En primer lugar mencionó que es un proceso arduo y extremadamente doloroso, tanto que ella misma reclamaría que la asesinaran ahí mismo, el segundo es que tras el proceso, los órganos y todo su sistema incluso el reproductivo estaría sano y dispuesto a procrear; no padecería de hambre ni de sed ya que lógicamente no lo necesitaría y no importa la manera que la asesinaran ya que si la decapitan, queman, ahogan y una que otras miles de maneras de acabar con una vida ella volvería a resucitar y su magia aumentaría considerablemente a pesar de tener un dominio de magia innata o mediocre. En cuanto al procedimiento Globber se abstuvo de comentarlo ya que si lo hacia podría ocasionar miedo en ella, pero la reina, depositando toda la confianza del mundo, entró en razón y sin más que decir ambas fijaron la fecha de ejecución.

Pasaron una semana y la fecha de ejecución había llegado. En una sala iluminada por los ventanales de cristal que resucitan la historia del reino en sus caprichosos mosaicos, en medio había una plancha de mármol sobre la cual hacía de mesa; varios de los generales y algunos del consejo se reunieron antes de la hora prevista murmurando acerca del resultado de tal decisión, para bien o para mal dentro de unos momentos verán lo que el destino trae guardado. La reina, acompañada de Globber y algunos ayudantes, asomaron por la puerta y entraron, dando instrucciones a los guardias que nada ni nadie entrara durante el proceso; tras de ellas las grandes puertas que guardan la habitación cerraron. En su mente, muchas cosas hacían que Bellatrix temiera lo peor pero la única manera de saberlo era arriesgarse y teniendo en cuenta el destino de su familia al tanto en los mosaicos, respiró hondo y siguió con su andar. Al estar cerca de la plancha de mármol, Globber pidió a su majestad que se despojara de toda prenda y sin decir nada accedió, revelando ante los presentes una belleza digna de una soberana; al cabo de unos instantes Bellatrix se acostó boca arriba sobre la mesa, observando los mosaicos que cubrían toda la bóveda del techo. Globber con la ayuda de un integrante del consejo, ataron de los cuatros cascos con cinturones mágicos para asegurarse que no se libraría ni con el mejor hechizo que se le ocurriese, lo único suave que había en la mesa era solo una pequeña almohada que descansa bajo su cabeza, ante los fríos y ásperos grilletes que poseía en cada casco; observó una vez más a la alicornio solo para asentir con la cabeza en señal de comenzar el ritual. Globber trajo consigo unas alforjas sobre su espalda, haciendo levitar una pequeña mesa frente a ella para depositar sobre ella su contenido. Sacó un saco y de él sacó tres cajas de madera, la primera más pequeña hasta terminar con la más grande; extrajo varios frascos con líquidos desconocidos para cualquier presente, un cáliz de madera y un libro antiguo. Tomó la caja más grande y al abrirla mostró seis gemas de colores violeta, azul, rojo, rosado, naranja y morado, todas levitaron sobre la reina y en simetría las ubicó alrededor de la incrédula reina sobre la orilla de la mesa. La mediana de las cajas fue abierta y todos los presentes incluso la reina vieron con terror lo que ahí estuvo guardado; dentro había una daga larga con empuñadura de oro, junto al cáliz se acercó hacia la reina y a pesar que los presentes estuvieron a punto de alzarse hacia ella, Globber los tranquilizó y aclaró que no era con el propósito que pensaron todos, la temerosa reina solo se dispuso a tragar saliva y esperar. Sin permiso alzó la daga sobre el pecho de la reina y lentamente cortó la carne del pecho, haciendo que ríos de sangre comenzaran a nacer por la abertura y después de terminar volvió a atacar, haciendo una especie de cruz sobre su pecho. La reina durante el proceso no pudo contener los gritos y los presentes no pudieron ni soportar vomitar ante lo que observaron. Rápidamente Globber llenó parte del cáliz con la sangre derramada y mientras el pelaje de la unicornio, la mesa y el piso se mancharan, vertió el contenido de todos los frascos dentro del cáliz, cambiando el tono rojizo en un color negruzco espantoso. La reina no soportaba tanta tortura, su respiración agitada y corta debido al dolor de las heridas eran signos de pánico y deseando a los ancestros que todo acabe, Globber sorpresivamente usó su magia para obligar a la reina a beber todo el contenido nauseabundo del extraño elixir preparado, el olor y la textura férrica eran horribles para la reina y Globber imploró que no vomitara, haciendo que tragara con dificultad aquella tortura digestiva. Sentía en su interior como si sus entrañas se diluyeran en ácido y al borde del colapso emocional, Globber abrió la más pequeña de las cajas, levitando una gema más ante los ojos tortuosos de la reina. Era una gema tallada como una estrella de cinco puntas, fija sobre una especie de enchape y este enchape en su base poseía cuatro puntas que sobresalían peligrosamente, para ser clavada en algo. La reina no dudó en imaginarlo y los presentes no querían imaginar el horror de lo que acontecería y entre súplicas de parar semejante tortura, Globber prometió terminar el ritual a cualquier costo. Sin hacer caso a los llantos delirantes y a los gritos de la reina, comenzó a enterrar la gema entre la carne hasta llegar al hueso, la sangre volvió a fluir y el dolor para la reina era mucho y en cuando menos lo pensó, observó como Globber levantó uno de sus cascos y con fuerza golpeó la gema para penetrar las púas entre los huesos. Al hacer eso, la sangre salió hasta en chorros al aire y el dolor para la reina era insoportable, gritó cuanto más pudo, suplicó que la asesinaran para no seguir sufriendo y a pesar de ello, nadie se atrevía a ir a su auxilio, incluso si lo que observaban era injusto y cruel. Globber rápidamente atrajo el libro y abriéndolo en determinada página, comenzó a recitar los manuscritos en un lenguaje antiguo desconocido y cargando de magia su cuerno, disparó un haz de luz blanca sobre la gema del pecho, haciendo que ésta rebotara el rayo hasta conectar con un haz de luz a cada una de las gemas sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente las gemas respondieron al ataque y levitando hasta crear un círculo mágico sobre el moribundo cuerpo de la reina lanzaron un haz de rayos que combinados crearon un espectáculo multicolor, hasta caer sobre la gema en forma de estrella blanca, haciendo que la habitación se envolviera en una luz blanca cegadora para todos. La reina en ese momento sintió un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, el enchape de la gema comenzó a derretirse, quemando la piel y la carne en contacto; todo su cuerpo tenía la sensación de ser arrojada en un lago de lava y ser incinerada de forma cruel. No pudo contener sus gritos de horror, ordenaba que la asesinaran a cualquier costa y todo eso sin percatarse que los amarres mágicos de disolvieron y su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y brillar, hasta estar en el centro del círculo y al momento menos oportuno, una ráfaga de magia desconocida fue disparada por las gemas hacia el cuerpo, envolviéndola en una bola mágica y consecuentemente toda la magia fue descargada en todas direcciones... Hasta volver a la calma. Los presentes, al reincorporarse en sí por tal evento, observaron con asombro como sobre la mesa flotaba el cuerpo de la reina aún irradiado en luz, sin mostrar nada más. Las gemas irradiadas descendieron hasta estar de nuevo en la mesa y en el momento que sus brillos se apagaron, el cuerpo iluminado cayó por la gravedad hacia la mesa con brutalidad. El cuerpo levemente dejó de brillar y ante los ojos de satisfacción de Globber, con su casco hizo que todos se acercaran a observar el resultado de tanta tortura horrible ejecutada. Sobre la mesa, descansaba como una potrilla, una alicornio cuya gema en forma de estrella brillaba con la poca luz que había en la habitación sobre su pecho, como si lo hubiera traído desde el nacimiento. Ante los ojos de los presentes, estaba descansando la reina Bellatrix, convertida en una hermosa alicornio azul cielo.

Después de todo eso, Globber ayudó a llevar a la reina a su habitación, mencionando que estaría inconsciente en aproximadamente tres semanas pero que estaría restablecida y en perfecta normalidad después de meses de descanso y hasta que ella considere estar en facultades de valerse por sí misma. Mientras tanto, el consejo asumió los cargos y las decisiones del reino en ausencia de la reina y como última indicación de parte de la soberana, nadie dentro y fuera del palacio debe saber lo que ocurrió y excusarse con algo que viniera a la mente en cuanto a su ausencia. Después de tres semanas, la reina abrió los ojos debajo de su desordenada melena tras su prolongado coma volviendo en sí, fue recibida por el cielo de su cuarto y de un leve dolor que procedía bajo un parche de gasas sobre su pecho. En su mente divagó si solo se había tratado de una pesadilla, pero al tratar de levantarse, un fuerte dolor en su pecho obligó a volver a la cama, soportándolo hasta acostumbrarse a él. Lentamente quitó el parche con uno de sus cascos y atónita observó la gema en forma de estrella azul pálido que irradiaba un brillo vítreo como la plata ante sus ojos. Al tocarlo con sus cascos un tremendo dolor hizo sacar un grito ahogado y desistió en volverlo de hacer al disiparse el dolor a una simple molestia. Sintió algo que estorbaba en su cama y que también generaba un pequeño dolor, y cuando logró con mucho esfuerzo ver lo que era, abrió los ojos de par en par al notar la presencia de unas suaves y hermosas alas retraídas en su espalda. Trató de usar su mente para que respondieran y con mucho esfuerzo logró moverlas y extenderlas levemente, ocasionando un fuerte dolor en sus nuevas articulaciones, sintiendo como palpitaban y temblaban con fuerza sobre su cama ante la orden de su dueña. Después de examinarse un poco más y producto del dolor, solamente suspiró, cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa sincera y triunfal en su rostro... Había vencido por fin a la muerte.

Después de más o menos tres meses, frente al mismo espejo, ahora se examinó en pie, extendiendo sus alas y un leve movimiento hizo brillar la gema incrustada en su pecho, el dolor había desaparecido por completo y completamente restablecida. Con la ayuda de un sastre, volvieron a diseñar la vestimenta de la reina debido a sus alas y sorpresivamente, se mostró ante el consejo, entre ovaciones y reverencias, la reina Bellatrix volvió a sentarse a su trono pero no como una unicornio, sino como una alicornio. Lo primero en su agenda fue traer ante ella a Globber, quien fue recompensada con la mejor porción de tierra de su agrado, además de una invaluable fortuna y de un estatus social de alto rango. Globber apreció dichos regalos y dejando en claro que estaría dispuesta a cualquier otro tipo de servicio, se marchó del palacio. La reina estaba feliz, los por menores y el porqué era necesario tanta tortura y las gemas era un asunto que lo tomó como desapercibido, y así es como con una sonrisa que jamás desaparecía, la reina Bellatrix no tendría que preocuparse por la muerte, es ya un hecho que reinaría para toda la vida.

El tiempo consiguiente a su restablecimiento, en su tiempo libre trató de acostumbrarse al vuelo, con la ayuda de maestros pegaso de experiencia hasta lograr surcar los cielos y descansar sobre las nubes para admirar con todo su esplendor todo el palacio. Arduamente calentó sus músculos en un gimnasio a las afueras del palacio para estar al tanto en combate, si bien Bellatrix tenía un ejército a su disposición siempre fue conocida como una contrincante veloz y fuerte, su arte en el combate y el manejo por excelencia de las armas, sobre todo con su favorita, una naguinata hecha por completo de una aleación mística en plata, hacen de ella una contrincante peligrosa y letal y el motivo de tanta práctica es tanto por estar en forma, quitarse el estrés diario y sobre todo, acostumbrarse a sus alas; un equipamiento nuevo que multiplica su eficiencia y peligrosidad de manera exponencial. En lo que respecta a su magia, siempre usó la noche para estudiar junto a los maestros hechiceros y su nueva amiga Globber, para dominar de nuevo sus poderes y practicaba sin cesar para desarrollar su flujo mágico y ser más habilidosa que antes, las lecciones ahora las sentía muy fáciles y para ejecutarlas ahora no costaba tanto incluso al primer intento... Algo que no hubiera logrado en años.

Pues bien... El tiempo pasa, y pasa... y sigue pasando; las rutinas diarias para la reina comenzaron de ser impredecibles a ser algo repetitivo y aburrido; las estaciones y los años pasan como la arena llevada por el viento y el reino cada día crecía y brillaba. La reina, con el pasar de los años, observó el cómo las cosas cambiaban; ante sus ojos la hierba crecía, los brotes se convertían en grandes árboles y morían, los integrantes del consejo y en general todo mundo nacían, crecían y envejecían para luego morir felizmente después de años de caminar sobre la tierra. Todo cambiaba, el mundo cambiaba, todo excepto la reina Bellatrix, quien no sufría ni siquiera un cambio de edad absoluto, ni tan siquiera una cana, sus plumas se renuevan de sus alas sin dejar de mostrar el hermoso azul cielo característico del resto de su pelaje, sus delicados cascos y su delicada melena irradiaban belleza joven, como si fuese tallada en cristal, nada cambia en ella... Menos en sus pensamientos.

Esa sonrisa que juró mantener desde que volvió a nacer como una alicornio, con el pasar de los años se ha ido desvaneciendo y ser sustituido por un semblante de tristeza y rencor, los celos ante la vida mortal surgieron pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo erguida y enérgica, aparentando felicidad y vitalidad para no preocupar a nadie sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos. Eso la conllevó a desahogarse la mayor parte del tiempo en una de las torres altas por las noches, sobre una terraza de una pequeña habitación sin conocer otro inquilino alguno más que la alicornio, tratando de alejarse de la vida estridente del palacio y estar en completa paz. Hizo memoria, al recordar la vez que Globber respondió a una duda sobre el porqué tal procedimiento para ser alicornio. Resultó ser que las gemas usadas pertenecieron a un árbol que equilibraba la armonía sobre el planeta, y cada una representaba a un elemento primordial de la vida de cada habitante en el planeta. No solo eran la representación de los valores de la armonía sino que además son un catalizador para sacar a flote el elemento que está interconectado a este mundo y pocos pony están identificado por un elemento. Con la guerra, muchos de esos ponys desaparecieron y las únicas sobrevivientes cercanas ha sido Globber y ella misma. Globber aún trata de averiguar que clase de elemento representa Bellatrix pero mientras tanto solo la mismísima reina es la única capaz de encontrar el significado de tal elemento. Es por eso la premonición del mago, según la interpretación de Globber, ella también lo sabía; lo único que hizo su familia era salvaguardar y preservar tanto la vida de la reina como el elemento que según Globber, es mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro... Y eso para la reina fue otra causa más para culparse por la muerte de su familia. Cuando recordó que debía encontrar ese elemento, solo tuvo memoria el cambio que tuvo la gema blanca, a convertirse en una gema blanca azulada y es cuando necesitaba estar sola... Se sentía incapaz de resolver el enigma, no sabía por donde empezar y sobre todo, desde que se convirtió en alicornio, su vida cambió radicalmente; no podía comer y beber hasta saciarse y reventar porque su organismo procesaba mágicamente todo tal que podía comer o no comer incluso todo el día sin siquiera sentir molestia; a pesar que todos le guardan respeto, aún así no deja de escuchar indiferencias e incluso tuvo una sensación de rechazo y aislamiento por parte de los habitantes del palacio hasta tal punto de escucharlo de la boca de algún plebeyo molesto; e incluso no encontraba explicación alguna para responder su verdadera edad ante algún curioso que no se desconcierte al mencionar que en realidad tiene varios siglos de edad...

Todo eso lo vive y lo seguirá viviendo por siempre. Estando sola en la torre aprovecha para desahogarse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas sin ser escuchada, sin alguien con quien intercambiar sentimientos, experiencias y pensamientos; dirige su llanto a lo alto de la luna y ante la presencia de las tintineantes estrellas, hasta lograr el cansancio necesario para entrar en sueño, y cuando despierta al observar la alborada por el horizonte, sabe que debe volver a la realidad y seguir luchando por cuidar del reino. A veces incluso estalla en cólera y con sus propios cascos rompe el vidrio y con una daga se amenaza de sacarse a sí misma la gema ya que, la única manera para que muriera es que debían arrancarle la gema del pecho primero y luego apuñalar su corazón expuesto. Para ella a veces le parecía la mejor solución pero con tanta confusión que termina pos poniéndolo y así sucesivamente. Y algunas veces solo observa el horizonte nocturno desde la cama, suspirando de vez en cuando por la tristeza y recapacitando para darse cuenta de la terrible realidad... Lo que fue un triunfo sobre la muerte no solo había sido una bendición, también es una maldición sobre ella por retarla y el resultado lo vivía en carne propia.

* * *

Los siglos pasaron, hasta cumplir sus primeros mil años de edad y seguía siendo la misma; buscando la manera de pasar el tiempo y hacer cosas distintas se tomaba un paseo a lo largo, dentro y fuera del palacio, trataba de hacer nuevos hobbies, buscaba nuevas aventuras... Todo trascurrió hasta doscientos años después que decidió ejecutar una idea descabellada. Con el fin de acercar más a la población y tener algo más que hacer inauguró los juegos de resistencia y destreza en cualquier rama deportiva y al no estar satisfecha,debido a que el palacio necesitaba más talentos en el área de la magia y el combate, decidió inaugurar los "Juegos estelares". Este comprendía en duelos de magia en el que incluso la muerte era aceptada en la arena. Sólo los unicornios deseosos de buscar su destino podrían participar al costo de las graves consecuencias al perder por parte de los contrincantes y hasta tal punto que al vencedor de todos... Tendría que batirse en duelo con la mismísima reina para probar suerte. La construcción del coliseo tardó no menos de tres años y con obreros que felizmente lo hicieron por una cuantiosa remuneración, decretó que tal evento sería cada cuatro años y el premio era un espacio en el palacio como aprendiz en cualquier área de conocimiento incluso militar o irse con una cuantiosa recompensa, en caso de no querer luchar contra la reina en tanto ella no lo haría a matar, no si considera las virtudes o los defectos del contrincante a que le toque pelear.

El objetivo real de la arena no fue tampoco precisamente pelear con otros ponis, sino que vino de un pequeño detalle de la vida que estuvo olvidando por completo. Todo sucedió cuando cierto día ella se encontraba en el palacio paseando cerca de los jardines del palacio, cuando un extraño movimiento atrajo su curiosidad para ver que sucedía. Sigilosamente se escabulló para no ser descubierta y al acercarse sólo descubrió algo que la inquietó tanto, que no tuvo la forma de opacar su curiosidad. Era una pareja, un corcel unicornio y una yegua pegaso, quienes a escondidas se escabulleron buscando privacidad y fue ahí cuando ambos comenzaron a tocarse y a besarse como si no existiera fin, ambos se despojaban de sus ropas gradualmente hasta estar desnudos y fue en ese momento cuando juntos sobre el pasto, crearon un lazo indescriptible de amor, los deseos y ataque de lujuria invadieron el rinconcito, cada vez que él penetraba en ella, demostraban el amor que se sentían y cada palabra que susurraban eran de puro amor y éxtasis de placer... Bellatrix no pudo evitar mirarlo todo hasta que la pareja terminara con el clímax cumbre para sellar el amor y ya cansados, solo se limitaron a compartir pequeñas caricias y besos, bajo la hipnosis compartida mutua de sus ojos. Bellatrix se retiró tratando de no ser descubierta por nadie hasta volver a la misma andada por el pasillo, asombrada e imposibilitada de borrar aquello que se grabó en su mente. Pasó todo el día sin olvidar todo aquello, hasta que al caer la noche, volvió sin ser vista a la torre alta y acostada en la cama, comenzó a meditar por un largo tiempo hasta la madrugada y fue en ese momento cuando se levantó de golpe, asombrada, se quitó el vestido que traía puesto hasta estar desnuda, dejando al descubierto su misma cutiemark solo que la diferencia es que todo su flanco en el área de la marca estaba descansando sobre un fondo de un azul más oscuro de su piel... Y caminando hacia la terraza, observó el paisaje y la gema que resplandecía ante la luz lunar... Todo era tan obvio. Estuvo quejándose y la pasaba muy mal debido a que siempre se encontraba sola y la amistad ha ayudado en parte en contrarrestarlo pero faltó algo más que pasó por alto... Y eso fue el amor. Compartir con alguien que la hiciera sentir amada y consentida era algo desconocido para ella, incluso en ese tema es como una potrilla jugando con el fuego. Solo había un pequeño pero importante problema y es... ¿Qué es el amor?

Los años hicieron que olvidara lo que era, incluso en sus tiempos como una unicornio jamás había tenido una aventura de ese tipo salvo las anécdotas de sus hermanos y sus padres cuando se conocieron, incluso nadie pero absolutamente nadie ha tocado ni tan siquiera sus labios y a pesar que ha leído todos los libros relacionados al romance, eso no era suficiente; no era lo mismo leerlo que sentirlo y tenía que encontrar respuestas. Al día siguiente volvió a pasar en el mismo jardín y no por admirar las plantas, si no porque tenía que localizar la pareja de indecentemente las observó. No tardó mucho en localizarlas, ellos llegaron por obra del destino ante ella en reverencia; la reina llamó su atención y quiso hablar con ellos con respecto al día anterior. La pareja con horror y temiendo perder sus puestos imploraron incluso piedad pero la reina no quería lastimarlos, al contrario estaba feliz que el amor se infundiera en el palacio y a cambio solo tenían que responder a una pregunta... ¿Qué es el amor?. Los tres se sentaron en una banca y la pareja comenzó explicando sus experiencias, como se conocieron y como eso fue avivando el fuego hasta que un día ambos se confesaron lo que sentían y se declararon amor mutuo. La reina se disculpó por la intromisión y el haberlos espiado y la pareja no dudó de aceptar la disculpa y seguir dando detalles sobre el amor en base a sus experiencias...

Eso endulzó tanto la mente de Bellatrix que, después de mil gracias hacia ellos y prometer no revelar lo que hicieron, no dejó a un lado la idea de enamorarse y contraer nupcias para estar por siempre con su príncipe azul, pero había un pequeño pero importante problema... Encontrar el corcel perfecto era como encontrar una espiga de trigo dentro de una enorme montaña de agujas afiladas. Tampoco debía de fiarse y siendo una guerrera sabe muy bien como es un corcel realmente. Después de mucha meditación y tras varios días, ideó un plan acerca de un concurso, un duelo cuyo ganador no solo viviría en el palacio, si no que bajo la mirada suspicaz de la reina, buscaría si realmente el corcel ganador le correspondía a su corazón y es el motivo del duelo final como contrincante ella misma, no es solamente debido a que nadie sabe que se puede regenerar incluso con la herida mas grave en su cuerpo, si no que averiguaría las verdaderas intenciones del concursante. Sin mencionar el porqué, reunió al consejo para evaluar y ejecutar la construcción del coliseo cuyos planos y requerimientos fueron diseñados por ella misma; también dio los detalles del torneo, los premios y una que otra duda menos el porqué lo hacía salvo solo responder "porque me siento aburrida" de manera cómica.

... Y así transcurrió el tiempo, cada cuatro años el evento era el más esperado en todo el reino, incluso en el extranjero, los deseosos de participar llegaban a multitudes para saber más del concurso y muchos se inscribían a pesar de saben que había riesgos incluso de muerte. La reina combatía contra sus oponentes y la mayoría eran una decepción, tanto que incluso consideró que el corcel que buscaba jamás lo encontraría así... Pero lo que nunca tomó en cuenta es que el amor es impredecible y no fue sino después de mil quinientos años, trescientos años después de inaugurado los torneos y a punto de perder y resignarse a estar sola por siempre, fue en ese preciso momento en el que algo inesperado para ella ocurre y daría inicio a una cadena de hechos que la cambiarían para siempre...

* * *

 **... Y se acabó. Hasta ahí termino de relatar esta historia, tal vez es algo vaga, basada en mis gustos y preferencias; pero lo único que quería dejar en claro es en la admiración de Trixie de la serie y también me gusta romper ciertas barreras que atan a este personaje desde el punto de vista de su rol dentro de la serie y todo comenzó cuando leí un comic y ver la imagen de Trixie como alicornio... Bueno, me gusta lo exótico pero me cuesta mostrarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer mi contenido y si te lo leistes hasta el final, lo único que me queda decirte es que ha sido un gran placer compartir mis ideas contigo...**

 **Con respecto a la historia, la verdad la hice porque tuve ganas de hacerlo, y seguirla o dar más detalles en ella eso solo dependerá de mi tiempo y mi agenda... Pero a veces recapacito para ir armando y editando lentamente la continuación de la historia.**

 **Un gran saludo desde donde te encuentes...! GG :)**

 **PD: Aqui vuelvo a retomar el término "Lunairy" perteneciente al autor** **DarkWolfMX de la gran historia "Hope" mi favorita. Lo hice porque soy fiel seguidor de la historia y me encanta demasiado... Perdónenme por tomarlo sin permiso...**


End file.
